Meeting You
by RastrosRebel
Summary: "Chill. I got this." Batchi smirked to her best friend Althea before sauntering towards a waiting Sally Apolinario-Lim. SaTchi centric with a dash of JaThea.
1. Intro

**Author's Note: This is pretty much a mini-story regarding our most beloved Captain Batchi and I wrote it amidst the rumours of her and Sally, Jade's bff, dating. Or at least, Sally liking Batchi. Eh. The hype got to me smh then this baby came out.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Rich Man's Daughter nor do I gain anything by writing this story.**

* * *

 **Batchi Luna** slouched further in her seat, eyeglasses slightly skewed as she typed away in her laptop. A frown was visible on her normally carefree features. Althea had assigned a particularly tricky task for her; organizing the seating arrangement of an entire clan who hated each other's guts for a family reunion.

The Starbucks she was in was not helping at all. People scuffled in and out of the coffee shop and it was grating on her nerves. The urge to tousle her perfectly coiffed hair was rising with each passing minute and when door, which was perfectly adjacent to her seat, opened and allowed a pair of giggling women to enter, the thread of her patience was on the verge of snapping until...

 **"Batchi!"**

 _What the?_ She looked up from her work and saw a familiar smiling face approaching her.

Jade Tanchingco; the love of her best friend's life and the wayward heiress of a multi-billionaire Filipino-Chinese clan. It took a few months of her leaving the Tanchingco mansion for the patriarchs to accept Jade back in their folds. The scandal of 'JaThea' ― the portmanteau given by the media and a name Batchi just teased the couple every time she saw them together ― was turned into some sort of a symbol by the LGBTQ community. It was most amusing to everyone involved, to say the least.

"Jade," Batchi greeted in a more calm manner. Of course under any circumstances she would've replied with more enthusiast but right now, work was kicking her ass. "Where's my evil of a best friend?"

"Evil? Oh, never mind! She's back in her condo. Something about reunion and stuff." Jade babbled on, her hands wildly gesturing exasperatedly and animatedly. Geez, the woman could give her for a run for her money when it came to being hyper. "But speaking of best friends, here's mine." Jade tugged the woman she was with and who was keeping to herself during the conversation closer.

"Batchi, I want you to meet Sally."

* * *

 **A/N:** Uh oh. *hides from tomatoes le thrown by mob*


	2. Brace Yourselves

**Disclaimer: Back in Chapter 1, old chap.**

* * *

It had been said that love came in all kinds of form.

Batchi only believed in two:

There was the love at first sight; the kind her best friend and Jade had the moment they laid their eyes on each other. It had that magnetic pull one felt on their other half and people believed that Fate had made the perfect match. An instant connection. If Batchi didn't have the privilege to witness such thing happen with her own eyes, she would've forever scoffed at just the mere idea of it.

Then there's the kind of love that was patient. Not the sudden fire consuming someone kind of love ― not instantly, at least. The spark you would feel wouldn't engulf you in flames, leaving someone breathless and unable to function for even a moment in time. Instead of flames, embers wold gradually spread warmth from the core of your being up to the very tips of your fingers.

For all her bravado, Batchi remained unaware that the universe was conspiring for a new chapter in her life to unfold.

The weary look began to wash away from her handsome features as her signature toothy smile made way on her lips, mischief lighting up when she recognized the woman from THE wedding where Althea and Jade met. It was hard not to notice her when Sally was practically attached to her friend's hip, and unlike Althea at the time, Batchi didn't have a tunnel vision. Dark curls framed the sharp yet graceful features. Crimson lips were mirroring the butch's own smile, though there was a timid tone in it. And with a quick once-over― she was _NOT_ checking her out ― and noticed a baby doll dress clinging nicely on her petite form.

 _Snap your mind out of it, Batchi_! A voice eerily familiar with her girlfriend's hissed at the back of her mind.

"Hello, Batchi." Was said by Sally's melodic voice. And Batchi was taken aback by the soft dulcet, of course. Having made a judgment back when she heard the initial rejection of the raven haired woman before her at the high time of Jade's need, Batchi was at least expecting a terse introduction when their paths crossed. She guessed the reason why Sally was a little timid was because of that action itself. A way of redemption, perhaps?

Now her gaze turned inquisitive and Batchi's head tilted to the side ― a habit she picked up from Miggy, but that's something she would never admit 'til her dying day. Curious. _Very_ curious, indeed. "Hi." She replied with an easy grin. Her eyes were still locked with Sally's when she added, "Why don't you and Jade join me here. I could really use a distraction from this hell of a work Althea assigned for me." The wry tone in the way she spoke was palpable, and Batchi could see Jade shaking her head from side to side in mild amusement, the coffee she had ordered was handed personally by an employee.

"Can't," Jade answered. But once she opened her mouth, words spilled out and there was a slight shake in them. "I mean, _I_ can't. _Ahiya_ wants me to join him in a meeting. Something about showing a united front as a family. Like, we all know everything's settled down and the board has no qualms when it comes to my.. _sexuality_ but a family business should be handled by family, you know? And I have at least thirty minutes to get there and considering that we live in a city I―"

"Jade, _breathe._ " Her highly amused childhood friend rested a hand on the heiress' arm, an attempt of calming the nervous wrecked woman. It worked, because Jade managed to intake the much needed air into her lungs. "We get it; you're in a hurry."

"Jesus Christ, Jade. It's a wonder how Althea gets you to shut... Wait. Hold that thought. Nevermind." Batchi held up her hands, slumping back to her seat which caused a few strands of her hair to fall on her forehead. "I _don't_ want to hear any TMI's from either of you. Nope." Okay. So yes, she really didn't want to hear what famous JaThea did in their spare time but she had another purpose of saying such things, and a quick glance to Jade's left confirmed her suspicions.

"So, Jade." Batchi picked up her already cold Americano and took a sip of her drink, mischief danced in her unusually light orbs peeked from the rim of her cup.

"Would you mind if I borrow your best friend for the afternoon?"

 **A/N (2):** Okay, so it's not that long yet but I promise you that the length of the next few chapters would be longer than this. *dodges tomatoes* AND ALSO I'M BUSY VOTING RASTRO FOR THE BLOGGERS STYLE CAMP SO!

And I like a slow burn story so idk

Reviews and suggestions are most welcome!


	3. Getting To Know You

**A small cute-sy JaThea scene ahead!**

 **Disclaimer: Back in Chapter 1, old chap.**

* * *

Two pairs of passive eyes followed the Tanchingco heiress scurry out of the coffee shop, albeit with more grace than anyone can manage when they're in a hurry.

The moment Jade was out of their sight, Sally spun on her Doc Martens heels then stared at Batchi.

Hard.

"What?" The rich young woman demanded. What do you want, she had meant to ask but the butch lesbian got her unfinished question anyway.

Her counterpart just smirked. "You're still weirded out by them. By us." She shrugged casually, her tone not accusing but merely stating a fact.

"You don't know what you're talking about. I'm her best—"

"I know. Geez, take a chill pill and have a seat." Batchi interrupted her, gesturing once again at the available seat across from her.

Sally hesitated for a moment then sigh in defeat, tentatively accepting her fate.

"So," Batchi started, quickly finalizing her work before shutting her laptop down. "Are you still Oscar Tanchingco's pretty litttle spy?"

The question startled Sally, not expecting the earlier quiet woman to ask so bluntly.

Well that's Batchi Luna to you, Sally.

"Wha— No! Like I was say—"

"I know what you said." Batchi cut her off again, causing Sally to grumble under her breath. She was _not_ used to people interrupting her when she's talking. "But I saw how uncomfortable you were earlier. And you know what? Since I'm the poster child of gayness in our group, I have a proposal— No, a challenge." The butch lesbian leaned back against her seat and made her smirk more pronounced; the type she knew would arouse her expected reaction from Sally.

And as usual when Batchi's magic were at work, Sally straightened her spine and looked at her with narrowed eyes. "And what's your challenge, Batchi?"

Grinning cockily, Batchi surged forward until their faces were inches away from each other.

"Talk to me." Seeing her falter, Batchi went in for the kill. "Come on, get to know me. **I dare you**."

* * *

"You did what?!" A few pieces fluttered away from Althea's hands, the look of shock prominent on her beautiful features.

"Look, I was in a hurry because of this meeting and Sally nodded so I thought it was all good." There was a hint of whine in Jade's tone when her voice crackled through the phone's speaker. "I heart you, lablab."

Althea knew the love of her life was just trying to talk her way out of the trouble she caused. Yes, a trouble. She knew her best friend. Batchi would most likely scare poor Sally out of her wits.

Nevertheless, her heart melted at Jade's words of love. It's always a losing battle when it came to those four words. And she loved it. "And I heart you too, lablab." She sighed softly and rested her hand against her forehead. "But I apologize in advance if Sally doesn't want to be your friend anymore come tomorrow."

"Love, give Batchi more credit. She's charming and when I talked to her about my coming out stuff, she helped me a lot."

"But that's about _coming out_ , Jade. Sally is not gay." She paused. "Wait. She's not, right?"

"No!" Jade's melodic laughter pulled a big smile on Althea's lips. "She's straighter than your hair. I swear."

 _Oh._

That was the only thing Althea could think of before her palm met her face.

* * *

Despite Sally's initial doubts, Batchi was... _fun_ to talk with.

Althea's best friend was engaging and held no words back. She had an opinion on basically every topic laid on the table and if she hadn't, the assistant coorinator _listened_. Just because.

They hadn't talked about sexuality, much to her surprise and relief. Though she had tried to research all about it, in an attempt to understand her best friend's change of preference but couldn't find it in her to continue.

"And then there's this one time Wila punched this guy because he was going on and on about the differences of whiskey and rum, she went completely balistic!" Batchi's thin frame shook as her mirth overtook her words. Sally, on the other hand, just grinned widely and tucked a curl behind her ear.

Batchi would forever deny that she was transfixed for a moment.

"So, this Wila girl.. Is she..?" Sally bit her ruby red lips, knowing she's entering a zone she's not sure she's ready for.

But wasn't it the point of this talk? For her to have an inkling of what world Jade was currently in?

"Yes." Batchi confirmed her unasked question. "She's a lesbian. Well, a _bisexual_ if we're being specific here." Sally's eyebrow raised so she elaborated. "She's attracted to both women and men. The former, emotionally. The latter, physically. Or so she tells me."

"So does this mean that Jade is bisexual?" Sally eagerly asked. Maybe there's hope for her best friend yet, a small malicious voice whispered in the back of her head.

"Stop." Althea's self-proclaimed wingman said sharply. She didn't want Sally to get any ideas or concoct grand schemes that could possibly hurt her best friend. "I know what you're thinking and it's not gonna happen.

A pout formed on Sally's crimson lips.

"No."

Stay firm, Batchi. Her eyes. Just focus on her eyes.

Sally batted her long eyelashes. But this time, it's only intended to mock Batchi.

"No," the butch growled out; mainly out of jest but partially because the woman was being stubborn even if she was only joking.

"Fine. Just fine. Have it your way." Batchi crossed her arms, resisting the urge to pout back.

Batchi failed.

Sally giggled.

 **A/N: So my files were deleted at ngayon ito lang ang nasulat ko. Hindi ko papabayaan ang The Wedding Rehearsal, I swear. Ayoko lang madaliin.**


End file.
